New Recruit
by InsomniacRin
Summary: A young woman lands on gaia. She becomes a fearless, cold, blood thirsty, soldier. Dilandau is a bloodthrist, cold young man Then he unexpectedly meets Siliana my own character and she somehow gets a guymelef to come alive.


**Name: Siliana**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Eye Color: Silver**

**Hair Color: Blood red with silver bangs and tips**

**Facts: Siliana woke up on Gaea and didn't know anything about herself except her name. She is cruel and doesn't like it when she doesn't get her way. Siliana is extremely beautiful and can make any man she looks at quiver in their shoes. She can use a sword with swift skill and has amazing agility and stamina.**

"**Lord Dillandau…" spoke a voice into a headset.**

"**WHAT IS IT Shesta!" yelled back a commanding voice.**

"**Lord Folken…" asked us not to get into any trouble while we are in town shopping…" he trailed off.**

**No reply came. The young blonde started to tremble.**

'_Oh no. I made him mad.' _** He thought.**

**Six guymelefs landed in forest, with stealth cloaks on. Then five teens jumped out of the cockpits and kneeled down facing the last red guymelef, waiting for their general to exit his guymelef. A young man about… seventeen, in red armor and a full head of sliver hair, jumped down from his cockpit and stood up straight.**

"**Alright men, get the essentials first and bring them back to your guymelef then you are allowed to have some fun." Smirked the general.**

"**Yes, Lord Dillandau." The five soldiers replied.**

"**Now go!" he yelled and started walking away.**

**They all went there separate ways.**

**Dillandau walked down the busy streets. Then he spotted the bar at the end of the alleyway. He walked through, thinking about all of the women he could bed in the next couple of hours. He smirked when he finally came to the door and walked in. A burst of music and laughing net his ears. He made his way over to the bar. **

"**Lord…Lord Dillandau…" stuttered the bartender.**

"**Give me the strongest thing you have." He smirked.**

"**Make that a double." Spoke a cruel voice behind him.**

**The bartenders eyes widened even more.**

"**Yes…Lady Siliana." The bartender quickly hurried to get both of the drinks.**

**Dillandau slowly turned around and stopped in his tracks. A young woman stood before him with blood red hair and silver eyes. She glared at him.**

"**Move, I would like to get my drink." She demanded.**

"**Lord Dillandau…" stuttered the bartender.**

"**How dare you!" he yelled.**

**Dillandau brought his hand up and was about to slap her, but she grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving it any further.**

"**Don't you dare raise your voice or your hand to me." Siliana said bending Dillandau's hand backwards.**

**Dillandau broke her grip and grabbed his beer. Siliana walked over to a table where a group of men were playing poker. Dillandau followed.**

"**Alright, time for you to loose." she smirked picking up her cards.**

**Dillandau looked around the table and saw that she was playing all of his dragon slayers.**

"**Full house." She smirked. "Hand it over."**

**All of the slayers moaned and handed over all of the money they owned.**

"**Sheshta, Gatti, Guimel, Miguel… what are you doing?" yelled Dillandau.**

**The four dragon slayers stood up and saluted their general.**

"**Answer my question, Sheshta!" he yelled again.**

**All of the people in the tavern crouching and trying to get as far away from that group as possible, except Siliana.**

"**Well…you…see…um…Lord Dillandau…we…um…were just finishing…our…um…shopping when…"**

**SLAP**

**Sheshta fell to the floor. Siliana stood up and walked over to Sheshta.**

"**You!" yelled Dillandau pointing to Siliana.**

**Dillandau walked up to Siliana and smacked her, then she looked back at him with her silver eyes. She pulled her arm back and punched Dillandau in the face. All of the Dragon Slayers starred in horror at their general. Dillandau turned his head back towards Siliana and glared.**

"**Grab her." He demanded.**

**The Dragon Slayers walked to Siliana. They were going to knock her out when she shook her head.**

"**I'll walk." She said demandingly.**

**The Dragon Slayers backed away and waited for their generals next orders.**

"**Grab the money and all of the supplies you got today and let's go." Dillandau growled.**

"**Yes, sir." They saluted and started to father everything.**

"**Come on. Follow me." **

**Siliana silently followed Dillandau through the town and into the forest where they finally came to six guymelefs. Siliana stared up in awe. Dillandau turned around and stopped. He looked at Siliana and saw the anger from her eyes disappear and amazement overtake. **

"**A guymelef…" **

**Siliana walked up to the giant red guymelef and climbed up into the cockpit.**

"**Hey, get out!" he yelled.**

**Siliana sat down and inspected all of the interior. Then suddenly the guymelef shut the cockpit door by itself and the energists on his shoulders glowed.**

"What the…"** started Siliana from within the cockpit.**

"**Get the hell out of my god damn guymelef!" yelled Dillandau from outside.**

"**It's not me. He's doing it all on his own." She yelled back hoping Dillandau could hear her.**

**Then the guymelef grabbed Dillandau and headed back to the Vionne.**

"**Open the hanger." Yelled Dillandau into a mic attached to his armor.**

**The hanger opened and the guymelef landed by itself.**

"**Lord Dillandau?!" one of the crewman shouted.**

**The guymelef dropped Dillandau and then crouched down.**

"**Lord Dillandau!" Sheshta yelled as he jumped out of his own guymelef.**

**Dillandau stood up and looked at his guymelef.**

'_How is he working with no one controlling him?' _

**Then the cockpit opened and everyone on the hanger stopped, looked at the guymelef, and gasped.**


End file.
